Rita's Pilgrimage
by GaurdianJT
Summary: Rita is another summoner, traveling around at the same time as Yuna. Will they meet? Fight? Find out and read this! RR Please!
1. Rita and Ifrit

Rita's Pilgrimage  
  
Chapter 1 - Rita meets Ifrit  
  
By: JT  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. They are all their own  
  
people with real feelings. Not really, but they are based off people   
  
from my school and some of my friends. The summons of course belong to   
  
the god of games, Sqauresoft...or is it Square-Enix? Oh gosh i am so  
  
confused! *crys*  
  
Start--  
  
In the little room before the chamber of faith a younge boy was laying on the floor, another was leaning against the wall. From the looks on their faces you could see they were very bored, and this is because they were! They had been in there for about 4 hours now. Why? Because their friend, since they were children, was trying to become a summoner.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh...this is so...boring!" said the one laying on the floor. He had dirty blonde, mop toped hair. His eyes were hazel, but sometimes changed colors. He was wearing a orange shirt with black armor covering the shoulders, chest, back, and arms. His pants were black with orange armor covering the top part of his legs, ankles, and knees. He was wearing black shoes too. His armor was extremly light though, giving him fast speeds, but a weak defense.   
  
"Well then, you shouldent have offered to be Rita's Gaurdian..." said the other boy. His hair was brown and spiked, and his eyes were brown. This boy was wearing very dark cloths, and was covered in thick red armor. His defense was extremely high, but he was'nt too quick.  
  
"Hey! You know i'd do anything for Rita..." the dirty blonde said sitting up, "even if it means...being bored out of my mind for 4 hours..."   
  
"Ahh..whatever...lets jusut sleep...have'nt done that in ages..." the other kid laughed, "...been to busy thinking about Rita and her pilgrimage..."  
  
Rita, incase you havent figured it out, is the two boys best friend. She is the one trying to become a summoner.  
  
"How come Jonathan?" asked the dirty blonde, standing up and leaning on the wall next to him.  
  
"She has always been there for us, no matter what we wanted to do she would support us...now she wants to go off and die for Spira...We couldent say no to her...could we JT?" Jonathan said looking to JT.  
  
"Of course not. But hey, if we are lucky...maybe some other Summoner will beat us to Sin!" said JT.  
  
"Rita wouldent like that..."  
  
"Ya...i know..." JT sighed.  
  
"Well maybe..." Jonathan stopped and looked at the door to the Chamber of Faith. It was opening. Rita, a young girl wearing a pink kimono with a pink ribbon-ish belt and a pink bow in her hair, stepped out leaning on the side of the wall, and looked up at her two friends.  
  
"I...I am...i mean...Ifrit...he...i..." Rita took a deep breath, "I am...a summoner now..."   
  
"Alright!" yelled JT as he jumped into the air doing a fist.  
  
"Great Job Rita..." said Jonathan, walking up to her and patting her back.  
  
Rita tried to laugh, but she was to tired.  
  
Outside the Temple--  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Here she comes! Look! Look!" a child yelled to his mother jumping up and down and pointing to Rita, JT, and Jonathan as the emerged from the temple.  
  
"I See...I see...settle down! You'll embarrasa yourself infront of the summoner!" the mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry..." the little boy replied.  
  
Rita steped onto the glass hole with fire underneath it and smiled at all the people. They, of course, were all her freinds and family from Kilika. They had all came through the jungle just to congradulate her on becoming a summoner. Rita felt very loved.  
  
"Rita! Rita! Can we see it?? Please??" Asked a little girl from the crowd.  
  
Rita smiled. She was actually looking forward to summoning Ifrit too. She looked back at JT and Jonathan who nodded. She smiled and took out her staff, which had a red handle, and a pink cresent moon at the top. She held it infront of her and whispered "Ifrit, lend me your powers...please" and instantly flames began to dance around her. She danced with the flames, spinning around in the center, until a shadow appeared beneath her. She looked up to see Ifrit falling from the sky. She stepped back and let him land infront of her.  
  
"Oh wow! Its so scary!" said a little boy.  
  
"Baby gonna cry?" said a mean kid.  
  
"No!" said the little boy.  
  
"Children Shut up!" said a parent.  
  
"Mommy can i be a summoner one day?"   
  
"Umm...uhh...we will talk later dear!"   
  
Rita was so happy to get this much positive-ness from the crowd.  
  
Later that night--  
  
A party was going on in the middle of Kilika port. A band was playing and people were danceing. Every one was very happy. JT smiled big as they brought out the food. He ran over and started eating it before it even got to the table! Rita and Jonathan laughed at him as he scarfed it down.  
  
"dis is so good!" he said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Well i would hope so. I made it..." said Rita's mother. She was a very nice lady to be around, always smiling and making you feel welcome.  
  
"Ooo Boy, taking all the credit again are we honey?" laughed Rita's father. It was easy to see where Rita got her smile from. Both of their smiles lit up the room.  
  
"Guys....your emberassing me!!" said Rita, laughing.  
  
"We dont mind. Really Rita...they are like our parents now" said Jonathan.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha" laughed everyone.  
  
As night fell, a fire was lit and people either slow danced or talked. JT was playing Bliztball with a few kids. He wasent very good. Jonathan and Rita were leaning on a bar, looking over the water. Rita looked down at her reflection.  
  
"You look kinda down..." said Jonathan, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh!" she said looking to him forcing a smile, "Nothing. Honest im fine!"  
  
"You cant lie to me Rita..." said Jonathan.  
  
"Uh...heh heh...its just that...Did you see how happy every one was today? What...are they gonna think if i fail?" Rita said looking over at a group of kids who were pretending to summon Ifrit.  
  
"...They wont think any different Rita. They will all still love you." smiled Jonathan.  
  
"...i...guess so...but what if," Rita begen, but was cut off as a bliztball flew passed her head. Jonathan and her looked over at JT and the kids.  
  
"Almost hitting a Summoner!" said one kid.  
  
"Thats a foul JT!" said another.  
  
"Aww...just as i was gettin' good too!" said JT.  
  
"Mmmha ha ha" laughed Rita.  
  
"Ermm..." said JT.  
  
"Come on Rita, lets dance." said Jonathan.  
  
"What? I can't dance..."  
  
"Of course you can...just pretend your summoning!" laughed Jonathan.  
  
"Oh...but.."  
  
"Come on!" he said pulling her out onto the dance floor. They bumped into a few people, but after a few seconds got the hang of it. Rita and Jonathan laughed as they spun around. JT kept trying to play Bliztball in the background. After they danced, the 3 gathered infront of Rita's house.  
  
"Man...im beat." said Rita.  
  
"We got a big day tomorrow...we are going to Besaid!" said JT  
  
"Yeah. Then i can get another summon." said Rita.  
  
"And one more step closer to bringing the calm!" said Jonathan.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered JT  
  
Rita smiled.  
  
"Oh, i better get to bed! I hope this new summon gets acquired alot faster...i dont wanna be there all day...Good night guys!" said Rita, then she waved and went inside.  
  
"Night!" they yelled after her.  
  
In Rita's House--  
  
Rita was laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. a tear ran down her cheek. She didnt know why she was crying, but she knew it was for a good reason.  
  
"Whats...wrong with me?" she asked her self.  
  
She turned on her side and faced the wall.   
  
"I...dont wanna die..." she said softly, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
End--  
  
Well? Was it good? Did you like it? Oh please say you did! Well, dont lie and say you did if you didnt..erm...im just gonna shut up now...More to come soon! 


	2. Boats, Birds, and Sin

Rita's Pilgrimage  
  
Chapter 2 - Boats, Birds, and Sin  
  
By: JT  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any FFX ideas (like towns, enemys, or summons) But i do own the people. They are my slaves! Mwa ha ha ha ha! They do my evil bidding for me! Mwe he he he he he!  
  
Start--  
  
"Rita...time to wake up!" whispered a soft voice.   
  
"Huh? Time already?"   
  
"Yeah, your Gaurdians are waiting outside. Get dressed and join them" the voice said.  
  
"Alright..." Rita said and sat up. She looked at her mother and smiled, "Todays the day my pilgrimage REALLY Begins! I'm so exicited!"  
  
"Well, your an Hour late..." laughed her mother.  
  
"You let me sleep in?! How could you?!" yelled Rita, as she got dressed.  
  
"I dunno...its just that you looked so peaceful"  
  
"Ohhh mom!" sighed Rita.  
  
After Breakfast, and Outside Rita's House--  
  
"Alright you guys, come back and visit us real soon..." Said Rita's father.  
  
"Yeah! Come show us your new summons!" said a little neighbor girl.  
  
"I love you honey...and im proud of you...oh...i promised i wouldent cry!" said Rita's mom.  
  
"Its okay mom...I..." Rita didnt really know what to say.  
  
"Dont worry! We will take great care of her!" said JT  
  
"Oh...I know you will!" said Rita's mother. She rushed a hug on Rita, JT, and Jonathan, and then went inside. "I love you Rita!!" She yelled out the door.  
  
"I love you too Mom!! And you dad..." she said smiling at him.  
  
"We will see you again...im not worryed" he said.  
  
"Thanks for everything father." She said. They hugged and they went to the dock.   
  
Jonathan borded the ship, and JT stopped halfway on the ramp. He looked back and saw Rita looking back at Kilika. She did the Yevon Bow motion and then turned around and walked toward the boat. She smiled and said "I'm Ready" to JT.  
  
On the Boat--  
  
"This is so cool!" Said JT, running around the boat.  
  
"Argh...not really..." said Jonathan right before throwing up over the edge of the ship.  
  
"Come on, i think its very fun!" said Rita.  
  
"Blurgh!" Jonathan threw up more.  
  
"Ewww....Is that a peice of my cake?!" said JT looking into the waters below.  
  
"Eh...heh heh heh Blurgh!!!" Jonathan vomited even more.  
  
"Serves you right!" JT said and walked away.  
  
"Aww..." said Rita comforting Jonathan.  
  
Besaid Dock--  
  
All 3 got off the boat and walked down the L shaped floating wood blocks. They passed 5 people. 1 of them was Yuna, High Summoner Braska's Daughter. The two summoners smiled at each other.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Besaid." bowed Yuna.  
  
"Thank you Yuna!" said Rita.  
  
"I...havent even told you my name..."  
  
"Oh...well...every one knows you..." smiled Rita.  
  
"I guess so...whats your name?"  
  
"I'm Rita, from Kilika..."  
  
"I am going there now" Smiled Yuna.  
  
"Good Luck then"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two summoners bowed to each other and then continued on.  
  
Besaid--  
  
"Cool place" said JT  
  
"Yeah...very nice..." said Jonathan wipeing off some vomit.  
  
"Hmm...an old friend of mine used to live here...i wonder if she still does..." said Rita looking around. "Before we go in the temple can i look around?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure...i will be in the Inn...sleeping..." said Jonathan.  
  
"I'll buy us some dinner with the gil your mother gave us. Okay Rita?" said JT  
  
"Sure. Just dont spend it all..." said Rita.  
  
The 3 split up to explore Besaid. It was small, but still intresting. Jonathan went into the inn and slept while JT bought himself some burgers from the Crusaders Lodge. Rita walked into the store and walked to the clerk.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know if any one named Amy lives here any more?" she asked.  
  
"Well duh! I am her. The only Amy on this island and Kilika. I would know...i checked!" laughed the girl.  
  
"Amy...its me...Rita..." she said smiling.  
  
"No! Not Rita! RITA RITA?! Oh my Yevon!!!" she squeled. "Why are you here??"  
  
"Well, ive become a summoner." Rita said with great pride.  
  
"No way! That is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah! I am here to get my next Summon..."  
  
"Oh! oh! Can i come with please??"  
  
"Well...thats why i wanted to find you...i wanted to know if you wanted to become my gaurdian."  
  
"What???? Me???" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep" said Rita.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Of course! I...oh...i mean...Let me jusut get my stuff okay? Meet you at the temple in...15 minutes?"  
  
"Sure...i will be inside praying for a safe journey"  
  
"Okay!" Said Amy. She then left her little shop and ran into her house.  
  
  
  
!5 minutes later in Temple--  
  
"Hey Rita...what took so long?" asked Amy. "and who are they?"  
  
"This is JT...and Jonathan...I had to get them first...They are my other Gaurdians"  
  
"Hi! I'm Amy!" She said happily.  
  
"So your the new Gaurdian? Hmm..." Said Jonathan looking her over.   
  
Amy had shoulder length hair that was light pinkish. Her cloths where red based, and she had one a gold belt the was big.   
  
"Yep!" She said smiling.  
  
"Well...shall we go get a summon?" asked JT.  
  
"Yep Lets go" said Rita.   
  
All 4 went up the stairs and into the Cloister of Trials.   
  
1 hour later--  
  
"Score!" said JT as Rita came out of the Chamber of Faith.  
  
"Great Job Rita!" laughed Amy.  
  
"Yeah..." said Jonathan.  
  
"Well, that wasent so hard..." she laughed.  
  
As they exited the temple a man came running to them.  
  
"Lady Rita! Rita! Rita!" he stopped infront of her and breathed heavily. "Its...Sin...He attacked Kilika...!" he said to her.  
  
"What...No! Mom! Dad!" she said. Without looking at each other all 4 ran to the beach. They got to the dock and asked the women when the next boat would come. Luckily a boat was just arriving. They boarded it and took the ride back to Kilika.   
  
Kilika--  
  
Rita jumped out of the boat before it even stopped. JT followed her, and after the baot stopped Jonathan and Amy did too. The wooden paths were almsot completely gone. People were crying and stuff every where. Rita ran to the path that lead to her house. It was destoryed. Some one came from behind the group.  
  
"Rita..." said a little girl.  
  
"What? Where are they? Where is my mom and dad?" asked Rita.  
  
"They...Sin...he...They didnt stand a chance..." said the little girl.  
  
"N....No....they...they cant be....NO!" screamed Rita.  
  
"Rita..." said Amy, putting her hand on her shoudler.  
  
"Lady Yuna...she sent them already...I am so very sorry Rita..." the little girl said.  
  
"No! NO!" rita cried over and over again.  
  
Some one approaced Rita and the gang.  
  
"Rita...we met in Besaid..." said Yuna.  
  
"Yuna...Thank you...for sendning my parents..." she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry...you had to lose them..."  
  
"Its...no...its not okay! I...I Hate Sin!" Rita screamed and ran off.  
  
"Rita wait!" Yelled JT. He tried to chase after her but Jonathan grabbed him.  
  
"She needs to be alone" he said.  
  
The next day--  
  
Rita looked at JT, Jonathan, and Amy.  
  
"This is no longer just a Pilgrimage...this is Revenge...." said Rita, her once happy smile gone.  
  
"Rita...dont talk like that" said Amy.  
  
"Shut up!" Rita yelled.  
  
Amy backed away. "You...You dont have to yell at me! I lost my parents to ya know!" She screamed and ran off.  
  
"A..Amy wait! I didnt mean it!" said Rita.  
  
"I'll go talk to her..." said JT  
  
JT Chased after Amy while Jonathan stayed and spoke to Rita. Finally both girls realized Rita was jusut mad and sad right now. They all boarded the boat to Luca and seperated. JT and Amy went up to the little Deck thing, while Jonathan stayed at the bow. Rita watched in the back as Kilika disapeared behind them.  
  
"I will avenge you..." said Rita quietly.  
  
End--  
  
Awwww....poor Rita. Almost cried writing that part. Oh well...Some Fiend Fighting is coming up, just in case your wondering...lol. 


End file.
